


Wings

by wattle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattle/pseuds/wattle
Summary: Im so sorry this is probably terrible. this is the first NSFW fanfic ive written





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry this is probably terrible. this is the first NSFW fanfic ive written

~~~~  
Chapter 1

Sam

The smell of summer drifted on the cool breeze, brushing against the low hanging tendrils of trees. Leaves scattered the ground, in colours of orange, red, and summer green. Flowers blossomed from every patch of ground not already covered in leaves, and some even sprouted from the trunks of trees. The occasional pink petal flew in the wind, followed by a butterfly or a bird. Snow fell from the ground, moving up into the sky. The moon was high in the sky yet it was as bright as midday. None of this bothered Sam and Dean as they trekked on, in search of the djinn they had been hunting for days. 

Sam stepped over a patch of bright red mushrooms, covered in frost, and placed his foot down on a patch of sand. The sand slipped away beneath his feet and he felt his stomach drop. He called out to his brother, but he was already falling down a hole. The walls around him were dark, and he almost couldn’t see. He called out for Dean again, and for Cas too. No one answered. Still falling, he looked down to see a body of water nearing. Before he had time to gasp for air, he was plunged under. However instead of being under water, he was in the bunker, sitting at the table he often did research in. With Gabriel sitting opposite him.

“Hello Sam,” the archangel said with a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his face.

“Gabriel?! You’ve been dead for years, how the hell are you-” Sam stopped abruptly as he began to make sense of everything that had been happening. Nothing had made sense, the topsy turvy forest, the hole he fell down, landing in the bunker. “Am i dreaming?” He asked.

“Ding ding ding ding! The boy wins a prize!” Gabriel exclaimed with laughter in his voice. 

“So, uh, are you real? I mean, are you really in my head or are you just a figment of my dream’s imagination?”

“Well, Sam, I am real. I am alive too. Not sure how or why, but I am. I think your pal Chuck, a.k.a my father had something to do with it.” After a moment, Gabriel added, “Nifty little bunker you got here. Mind if i visit? In the waking world, that is.”

“Of course, we’re in Lebanon, Kansas. Need the exact address?” Sam said, still somewhat confused about the whole situation.

“Nope, should be fine. I’ll see you when you wake up.’ And with that, Gabriel touched two fingers to Sam’s forehead and he woke up.

Sam’s eyes shot open as he awoke, hurrying out of bed and getting dressed in the blink of an eye. He called out to Dean who arrived at his room faster than lightning. His hair was messed up, and he wasn’t yet dressed. Sam had clearly woken his brother up.

“What’s wrong Sammy? You okay?” Dean asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“Of course, of course. Had a dream last night though.”

“Wow. That’s, uh, fantastic.” 

“No, Dean. I mean, Gabriel came to me in a dream. He’s alive.”

“Are you sure? You sure it wasn’t just a normal dream?”

“Positive,” Sam said, and as if on cue, they heard a knock at the bunker’s front door. 

Sam left Dean to get dressed and he went to answer the door. Gabriel’s beaming face was the first thing he saw, as he pulled Sam in for a hug. “It’s good to see you, Sam! Where’s your brother?”

“Just getting dressed,” Sam said, as he felt someone brush past him. At first he thought it was Dean, but then he realised it was Castiel, walking towards his brother Gabriel. 

“Brother,” Cas said, astonished. “I had heard whispers that you were back, but i didn’t believe them. How..?” 

“God Squad, unable to stay dead forever,” Dean said, pushing between the two angels to greet Gabriel. “It’s good to have you back.”

The two pairs of brothers, two angels and two humans, sat at the table and talked, while Mary made them all cups of coffee. Sam enjoyed it, and he felt a true smile creeping onto his face, something he didn’t experience all that often.

~~~~  
Dean

“I’ll only be gone for a bit, just going to a bar out of town,” Dean explained to Cas. It had been a few days since Gabriel had arrived, and life was going on somewhat happier than normal. Dean and Mary were often in the kitchen cooking, Sam and Gabriel were spending most of their time wandering around the bunker, Gabriel marvelling at how big it was. Castiel floated between the two groups. He was a horrible cook, so he just watched in the kitchen. He had already circled the bunker many, many times before, so he was fairly bored when following the other two. He had taken to mostly sticking with Dean, his closest friend. The recent increase in closeness had been getting to Dean. He wasn’t hating it, but it was confusing him. So he had decided to head out to a bar, much to Castiel’s dismay. 

“Okay.. I’ll just wait here then,” Cas said, shooting a wave of nostalgia through Dean as he thought back to the last time his feathered friend had said that. Several years ago, it must have been…

Dean ruffled Cas’ hair, something he had never done before, and headed out the door. Why had he done that? It had felt instinctual, like a gesture of kindness. Dean shook it off, and headed to the impala, his beloved car. 

Driving in the Impala calmed Dean almost all the time. No matter what was going on. Problems with Sam, an argument with Cas, waking up from a nightmare about Lisa and Ben being killed, tortured or kidnapped, his Baby always seemed to help. Hearing the familiar purr of the engine, staring at the army man wedged into the ashtray, listening to the rattle of the lego blocks stuck in the vents. It brought back memories of better times. Times that weren’t filled with the threat of the end of the world, of Amara, of Lucifer, of death and destruction. Even before when Dean’s life was as simple as gankin’ demons, killin’ vamps and saving possessed people, was better than this.

Baby brought Dean happiness. And he was thankful for that. Right now, he needed that happiness to block him from the confusion. This wasn’t the first time Dean had instinctively touched Cas out of kindness. Usually it was just a warm smile, a pat on the back or sometimes even a hug, when times got particularly emotional. But now? Now Dean was resting a hand on his shoulder when his angel friend didn’t understand a reference, Dean was hugging him in the morning just for the sake of it. Why? Why…?!

Had Cas done something? No, that’s stupid. Maybe, since Castiel had been spending more and more time with them lately, they had just been getting closer, like friends or brothers.

Dammit, Dean. He was thinking about it again, stressing too much. He was supposed to be focussing on driving, on finding a bar. He had been seeing a woman for some time now. Not seeing as in dating, just seeing as in… seeing. Dean happened to bump into her almost too often. He bet his soul that he would see her tonight. Maybe he could actually go a little further than awkward yet somewhat smooth bar talk.

He arrived at the bar in no time, and saw, to his dismay that it was closed. A crudely written paper sign taped to the door read that they had been broken into and robbed recently. Due to the damages and financial issues, the bar was to be closed for a few days. 

“Dammit,” Dean said to himself. He wondered what he would do now, he couldn’t go back to the bunker so soon. Before he had time to decide, he heard the ever-familiar flap of Castiel’s wings, and the slightly less familiar warm sensation of the angel’s hand on his shoulder. 

“How’d ya find me, Cas? I thought i had those chicken scratches on my ribs,” Dean asked. The question sounded defensive, but he was merely confused. 

Cas reached into Dean’s jacket pocket. He felt Castiel’s hand against his body and it sent sparks throughout his body. The angel retrieved a small jar with a gem inside and held it up to Dean. “I can track certain spiritual objects,” he explained. 

“But won’t other angels be able to find me then?” Dean said quickly, this time with defensiveness lining his voice.

“Not unless they know you have it, and they don’t.” Cas said, putting the jar in his own pocket. “Most of the bars around here are closed, unfortunately. I can take you to the nearest open one if you wish, unless you really want to drive a state over to the closest bar.

“Seriously? Were all the bars in Kansas robbed?”

Castiel shrugged, “Should we just head back to the bunker?”

Dean wanted to say no. He needed some time with women, or if it came to it, other men. His bisexuality seemed more than clear to Sam, although he had never mentioned it. Dean couldn’t say no to Cas. Whether it was the fact that Dean was secretly craving time with Cas or that he hated saying no to his friend, he didn’t know. He nodded, and the two walked back to the Impala. 

Dean felt so torn between getting as far away as possible from Cas before his feelings for him developed any further, and wanting to be right by his side all the time, to allow the feelings to blossom and bloom. 

 

~~~~  
Cas

Dean drove in silence as Castiel thought of something to say. He wasn’t very good at conversation, yet he still tried. “How about we play a game when we get back to the bunker? Twister maybe? I like that game. And bees and dogs. I wish they would play Twister-”

“Cas,” Dean cut him off. “Of course we can play Twister, but please for the love of god, do not invite any dogs.”

The hunter and the angel chuckled, a warm smile spreading on both of their faces. Castiel very much enjoyed road trips with Dean, especially when they were laughing. Dean’s laugh made him feel alive. It filled his body with warmth, it was truly amazing. The smile on Cas’ face quickly disappeared as he realised that Dean probably, almost definitely did not feel the same way. Over the years that Dean and Castiel had known each other, he couldn’t help but falling in love with the gorgeous man whose life and soul he had saved more times to count. Sure, Dean had shown some sort of connection with men, but he was too obsessed with women to be gay or even bisexual, surely. 

Cas shook the thoughts from his head, and spent the rest of the car trip back to the bunker talking to Dean about whatever came to mind.

When they finally got back to the bunker, a feast of store bought ready made foods awaited them. Sam and Gabriel all grinned as Cas and Dean got back in a way that made Cas confused and almost uncomfortable. 

Everyone gathered around the table to pile their plates up with food, as Dean asked Mary what the special occasion was.

“Castiel told us that the bar you had headed off to was closed, so we thought we would have a big dinner here. And you know, since Gabriel has settled in, we thought it would be a good time for us to have a nice dinner together as hunters.”

“Oh, so Gabe is a hunter now? Awesome,” Dean said. “Wait, how did Cas have time to tell you the bar was closed? He was with me the whole time, we were only gone an hour or two.”

Gabriel tapped his head and said, “Angel radio, my friend.”

Dean turned to Cas and hugged him tightly. “I think i’m turning soft,” he whispered in the angels ear. “Or maybe I’m just a softie for you. Thanks Cas” 

Cas blushed and grinned from ear to ear, which earned a chuckle from Gabriel and Sam, and he swore he heard one of them whisper ‘Destiel’.  
~~~~  
Sam

Sam and Gabriel walked away from the now uncomfortable Dean and Cas. As soon as they were out of earshot, Gabriel again chuckled about Destiel. 

“We’ll go grab Twister,” Sam called back to the others. 

“Oh my Dad, I have a brilliant idea!” Gabriel exclaimed. “You go grab Twister, I’m gonna zap my ass to the closest store and back, gotcha?”

“Alrighty,” Sam said, confused. Despite Gabriel not having explained anything, Sam knew that the archangel was full of crazy, amusing ideas, so he didn’t ask any questions. 

Sam headed to the storeroom where the collection of worn out board games were kept. Most of them had been purchased (or stole- i mean, borrowed) at Castiel’s request. He was like a kid in a candy store when it came to board games. When Sam opened the heavy, creaking doors, he found Gabriel already standing inside, a plastic bag in one hand and a massive grin on his face.

“What kept ya?” He joked. 

Sam rolled his eyes, asking, “What’s in the bag there, Wings?”

“Well, Moose, in this mighty fine creation of God you simpletons call a plastic ba-”

“Gabe. I get it, everything is marvellous.”

“Magnets and glue,” Gabe smiled.

“I’m not sure i follow,” Sam muttered as he grabbed the Twister box from a shelf that only a giant like him could reach.

“Prepare,” Gabriel said, his voice heavy with sarcasm, “to be amazed.”

With a flick of his wrist, the contents of the box and bag were neatly arranged on the floor. He sat down, legs crossed on the floor and began gluing a magnet to the arrow of the spinner. He then proceeded to place and glue a magnet under every red dot on the spinner. A smile found its way onto Sam’s face as he realised what the Trickster was doing. Cheating.

~  
Minutes later, the 2 pairs of brothers were setting up Twister. Mary had politely declined the offer to join in the game, whether out of actual disinterest, or not wanting to get in the way of the boys, Sam didn’t know. It didn’t matter though, as long as Mary was happy, Sam was too.

“Okey dokey, who is going first?” Dean asked.

“I think we’ll sit the first round out,” Gabriel said, lying immaculately. Sam nodded, struggling but succeeding at hiding the cheeky smile.

“Alright, Cas, you right for just us to play?” Dean asked the angel.

Cas nodded, and Sam spun the spinner. Red, unsurprisingly. Left foot. Both Dean and Cas easily placed their left feet on one of the red circles. 

“I left one of the reds unmagnetized. This is going to be interesting,” Gabriel whispered to Sam. Castiel surely would have heard with his supersonic hearing, but if he did, he ignored it. 

Sam spun again, this time it was left and, red. The two players managed to do it with relative ease. Sam spun again, this time landing on right hand, green. 

“Sonovabitch,” Dean grunted, barely succeeding at pulling off the move. Cas was less successful and fell on top of the hunter. Sam and Gabriel burst into laughter, pulling out their phones to take as many pictures as possible before they untangled themselves. Cas was blushing, Dean was growing suspicious. He lifted up the spinner and saw the magnets. 

“Bitch!” Dean yelled, throwing the spinner at Sam. He replied, calling his brother a jerk. 

Dean wasn’t really angry. Honestly, he looked quite happy about having Cas land on top of him. Gabriel showed sam the pictures he had managed to take, giving the hunter a cheeky eyebrow wiggle. They detached the magnets and continued playing until their stomachs were sore from laughter and were covered in bruises from being squashed or hitting the ground. They left for their rooms, all bruised, drunk and happy. It was blissful, Sam realised. A truly unique moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cas

“Father, I know that none of us have heard from you directly in years,” Cas said. He sat, perched on the edge of his bed, eyes closed and fingers locked together. “But i need your help.” 

The angel, scared and nervous, explained what he had been feeling lately. Something he was ashamed of. He was beginning to love Dean, more than just as a friend, as family. He was falling for Dean. The fact that God was homophobic was rumoured to be untrue. It is said that the ‘fact’ appeared when some homophobic angels first noticed man falling for people other than women. Yet Cas was still worried that his Father would want to punish him. 

“Please Father. Is there something wrong with me?” Cas raised his palm and faced it towards his chest, towards his heart.. White light erupted from his hand, but it didn’t heal him. Didn’t change anything.

“There is nothing wrong with you, Brother.” Gabriel stood at the door, resting against the frame. The usual twinkle in his eyes, spark in his voice, his usual chirpy demeanour were gone. Replaced with concern, and understanding. 

Castiel felt his cheeks grow red. “I didn’t know you were listening…” 

“I didn’t mean to. Was coming to check on you, wanted to make sure you were okay, little bro. Clearly you aren’t though.” He sat beside Cas on the bed, then hastily explained, “Not the attraction to Dean, I mean, you aren’t okay as in i understand your confusion.?

“You… feel attraction to Dean too…?”

“Hah. No that ones all yours. I just, i understand what it’s like, feeling attraction to the same sex.”

Castiel tilted his head and squinted his eyes. “Really? Who?”

Gabriel shook his head. Clearly he didn’t want to talk about it. “Look, Castiel, it is normal. It’s fine. If you want i can give you advice to attract his attention.” He winked.

“I don’t think it will help… Think about how attracted he is to women. Women are one third of his personality, the other two being alcohol and pornography. He would never be attracted to me.” Castiel felt his nose sting and eyes water. He hadn’t cried, or even teared up, in such a long time.

The archangel rested an arm around his younger brother and said, “Well what he tries to hide from everyone is that he is in fact attracted to some men. I saw him flirting with a male bartender the other day. Was only the two of them at the bar at the time, or so he thought. I had my invisibility cloak on-”

“Wait, you have a cloak of invisibility? Where?” Castiel was incredibly confued. Was this a reference to Harry Potter? Even then, why would he need a cloak? He was an angel, he could just make himself invisible- oh.

Gabriel chuckled but ignored the question. “I wasn’t intentionally spying on him. I was looking for you actually. And Cas, I know you aren’t the sharpest knife in the block, but can’t you see the way Dean looks at you, or the way he acts around you?”

“I’m.. I’m not a knife, Gabriel.”

Gabriel burst out laughing. “Cas, ignore the metaphors. Haven’t you noticed Dean has changed lately?”

Dean had been acting differently. Cas had assumed that Dean was being more polite to the angel, but maybe it was something else. A smile spread on Castiel’s face and hope spread throughout his body. “It is possible. If that’s the case, what can i do to attract his attention, more so than i already have?”

“Well, you are in luck, my friend. I am the master of creativity.” Gabriel seemed fairly excited to be giving relationship advice to Cas, and Cas was excited to have the support of his brother.

~~~

Dean

Dean made his way from the kitchen to his room, dragging his jacket behind him. He was exhausted. He had been cooking for half the day, and cleaning for the other half. Although it wasn’t strenuous work, he had been standing up in pretty much the same position for several hours straight. All Dean wanted to do now was to flop onto his memory foam mattress and sleep for a week. By the time he reached his room his eyes were partially closed and he was all but asleep. 

As he walked through the doorway, he tripped over an object. As he fell, he felt as if the world was in slow motion, but maybe that was the drowsiness. He flailed his arms preparing to save himself from being hurt, but in the process, one of his arms whacked into a glass that was on the desk. Dean crashed down to the floor milliseconds before the glass tipped and fell. Cold water splashed onto his face, waking up his practically asleep body. His eyes snapped open as he cursed, sore from the fall but thankful the glass hadn’t smashed. Dean looked at the door to see what had tripped him.

A cardboard box, sealed with colourful tape and decorated with a cheap plastic bow sat on the floor. It had rotated so it was no longer parallel with the walls, but aside from that, it was undamaged. Cautiously he approached it, picking it up and placing it on his bed. He sat down on the mattress with crossed legs, feeling like a 12 year old girl, and examined the box closer. His name was scrawled in black marker, in a handwriting that seemed familiar. Slowly, he opened the box.

As soon as it was open, Dean was smiling as if Christmas had come early. To be honest, it kind of had. Inside the box was an assortment of items. Led Zeppelin CDs, Corona de Sol beer, cherry pie, coupons to nearby burger joints and bars, and- no way -the amulet. The amulet Sam had given him all those years ago, the one he had thrown away out of anger. He had barely thought about it since he had left it in a motel room wastebin. How was it here? Why was any of this here? 

His thoughts were clouded with happiness and questions, when he heard a knock at the door. He expected it to be Sam, but it was Gabriel. The archangel greeted Dean, and Dean reciprocated. “Who is this from?” He asked. 

“Take a wild guess,” Gabriel said, then added, “Not me, not your mum, not Sammy, and I’m guessing you aren’t on Lucifer’s christmas card list.”

“Cas did this?” Dean felt butterflies in his chest.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Gabe said, snapping his fingers. 

Cas appeared, red faced, clearly embarassed. “I told you not t-”

Gabriel was gone before Cas could finish being angry at him. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, stuttering slightly. Why? He never stuttered. 

“Hello Dean.”

“What’s all this for? I mean, thank you. It’s just.. Amazing. It’s brilliant, i don’t know how you got all this together, especially the amulet. Thank you, Cas. But why?” Dean patted the bed beside him, indicating for Cas to sit with him.

Cas approached somewhat reluctantly, but stopped before he sat, and said, “Dean, can we go for a walk?”

~~~~   
Gabriel

“How did it go?” Sam asked Gabriel as he returned from Dean’s room. 

“I didn’t stay for long, i thought i would leave the ladies to themselves. Talk about their feelings and whatnot.” The archangel chuckled, feeling his wings shake a little as he did so. They were invisible to humans. But angels, even ones possessing humans, could see the wings of themselves or their brothers. It didn’t have to be through astral projection or a shadow either. He could see the true wings. Gabriel’s wings were gold, scattered with flecks of a lighter yellow. Being an archangel, he had 3 pairs of wings. Although it looked pretty cool, it sometimes got a bit clustered.   
Gabriel looked over at Sam. They had been quite close for the past few weeks, trying to make Destiel real. It was obvious Dean and Cas had liked each other for a while, they just needed a push in the right direction to get the relationship started. But over the time they had spent together, Sam and Gabriel had gotten closer than just friends. It seemed quite stupid really, trying to set up two people and falling for each other.

Gabriel had been attracted to Sam for a while, i mean, he was good looking. Who could argue with that? But now that they had been spending more time together, Gabriel was starting to notice many of Sam’s little quirks and other loveable traits. Although he could not read Sam’s mind perfectly, he could see that Sam also felt something more than friendship towards Gabriel.

The archangel looked at the tall hunter with grinning eyes and a cheeky smile. Sam tilted his head to one side in question, wearing a smile that matched Gabriel’s. Without giving any other warning, he grabbed Sam by either side of his face and kissed him. Nothing too passionate, but still enough to let Sam knew how he felt. Sam pulled away in utter shock, but he was clearly happy. He beamed, then chuckled, before moving in for another kiss. Gabriel wiggled his eyes and winked, and said, “Wanna ditch this joint? It’s kinda lame here.”

Sam rolled his eyes, saying, “you can leave if the bunker really is that boring, but I’m staying here. I like it here, and i am eager to find out how the Destiel date goes.”

“Hah, yeah me too. Well what do you do for fun in this dump?” Gabriel looked around, wondering if there was anything to keep them occupied aside from research.

“Research, cooking, there’s a gym that we train in occasionally, but there isn’t much.”

“Got a spare room somewhere?” Gabriel had an idea.

“Uh, well there’s a spare bedroom. Why do you ask?” Sam tilted his head again. Gabriel thought he looked particularly adorable when he did that.

“Show me to it, I’ve got an idea.”

~

Once Sam had shown Gabriel, he turned to leave. Gabriel grabbed his hand and said, “Wait, it’ll only take a second.”

With a snap of his fingers, the room was cleared of what had previously been in it. Sam asked where it had gone, and the archangel assured him it was just in a storeroom. “Close your eyes,” Gabriel said. He kissed Sam, just a small peck, then snapped his fingers again. The room was suddenly filled with noise, and Sam opened his eyes.

“Woah,” Sam exclaimed as he looked around. The room was now filled with arcade machines and strobe lights, music and posters. “How…?”

“Well I am the trickster,” Gabriel said with a wink. “Now, let’s try these out.”

~~~~

Dean

Dean and Castiel entered the bunker after their short walk. It had been awkward, but it had felt good to get some stuff of his chest. The two had talked and talked about random things, until eventually Dean had asked again about the box. Cas admitted everything, that he had felt something for Dean for years, that he had prayed and tried to heal himself, that he had thought there had been something wrong. As soon as Dean had admitted he reciprocated the feelings, Castiel’s face had lit up remarkably. His smile, in fact, had looked more like Misha’s, an actor who played Castiel in a TV series that he had met once, many years ago. Poor Misha, dead. But Dean couldn’t worry about that, he had his own Castiel in this universe. 

“Want to come back to my room, Cas? Show me the pizza man?” Dean asked, giving Cas a friendly shove. Cas didn’t reply, but his face turned tomato red and a smile spread across his face.

As soon as Dean stepped foot in his room, he turned arund to face Cas. To ask him something, anything, to find some way to do.... Something… without it being totally awkward. He needed something to say. But before he could make up his mind, Castiel was throwing himself at the hunter, smiling wildly, cheeks still bright red. 

Cas pushed dean onto the bed, gripped his shirt and kissed him forcefully. The way he was kissing Dean, it was almost as if Cas was a demon. Dean had had experience with both angels and demons. Demons tended to take, to devour the pleasure, it was much rougher than the winged beings. Angels would give, would share the pleasure around, they were gentle, angelic. Obviously. But Cas? Cas was a mix of both. Maybe he was typically more angelic, calmer with sex. But this time, it was with Dean. It was clear, from what Cas had said, that he had been hiding these feelings from Dean for a very long time. He had probably been hiding back fantasies as well, what they were doing now had probably been reheresed in Castiel’s mind a hundred times. 

The angel pulled Dean’s shirt off with so much force he was surprised it didn’t tear. He pulled off his trenchcoat as Dean unbuttoned the white shirt and began to plant hungry kisses along Castiel’s chest. Within a few seconds, they were all but naked. Dean kept the amulet on.

Cas slowed for a moment, gently resting his body on top of Dean’s, and stared down at his body. Dean hated being stared at like this. Not because the staring made him particularly uncomfortable, but because as every second passed, he became more and more hungry for Cas, for his scent, his taste, his touch. 

“Come on, Cas. You scared?” Dean joked, shooting him a cheeky smile.

“Yes,” he said, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Scared of losing you.”

“Hah!” Dean laughed. The line was so cheesy, but it made Dean feel very happy. “You been reading some girls romance books?”

Cas smiled and kissed Dean again. Slowly at first, but soon fell into the feeling of it, and kissed even more ferociously than before. He kissed his way from Dean’s neck, to his chest, his stomach, all the way down to his dick, already shining with precome. Dean laughed, pointing out how much of a tease Cas was.

The smile faded from Castiel’s face, as he stuttered, “Dean, I haven’t done this before. Not with a man.”

“Then we’ll just have to make it extra special,” Dean said, winking. “You know what to do?”

Cas nodded. Dean reached for the drawer beside his bed and grabbed a small bottle of lube out, and chucked it at the angel. He squirted a decent amount onto his fingers and pressed it against his tight hole, making Dean gasp. 

“Son of a- thats cold.” Dean exclaimed. It didn’t bother him too much, it was just a surprise.

Cas smiled, not apologising, but instead cautiously pushing his fingers inside. Dean felt him stroke his insides, working him open. The feeling of Castiel's fingers inside him was amazing, he was eager to have his angelic dick pulsing inside. He pulled his fingers out, and Dean watched as Cas moved his body, positioning himself more comfortably. Then, with little warning, Cas was inside him.

“Ahh! Fuck me!” Dean yelled.

“I am.” Cas said, chuckling. 

They fell into a smooth, yet brutal rhythm, skin pounding on skin clapping loudly, moans escaping from both their mouths. Dean bit at Cas’ skin, tasting blood he gasped an apology. Cas shook it off, it hadn’t phased him at all. The angel returned the bites, sending pain throughout Dean’s body. Pain wasn’t a turn on for Dean, but it mixed perfectly with the pleasure he felt from being fucked by the angel. Pain and pleasure seemed to work so perfectly, like sweet and sour. Dean scraped his fingernails down Castiel’s back, which gave him an idea.

“Castiel.” He said. He hadn’t called him by his full name in a long time. “Show me your wings. Your real wings.”  
Cas slowed his movements. “What?” he asked.

“I read in a lore book that angels can grant mortals the power to see an angel’s true form, or at least part of it. Since your form is blinding to mortal eyes, regularly. Do you know how to do that?” 

Cas still seemed confused. “Why?”

“It’s a bit of a turn on, i guess.” Dean admitted. He hadn’t seem an angel’s true wings before, but thanks to a mister Chuck Shurley, their were many Destiel fans out there, some of whom had drawn Cas with wings. He hoped his wings were as beautiful as some people had drawn them.

Cas nodded, and pressed two fingers to Dean’s forehead. White light exploded throughout the room, and when it dimmed, Dean saw the two wings sprouting from Castiel’s back. 

They were dark grey, ever so slightly lighter on the insides. They were massive, when extended the could touch either wall with ease. The feathers were as fluffy as a baby birds down, but looked as strong as an adult eagles. The primaries twitched and Cas stretched his wings so they curved around the two of them. Dean reached out to touch them, and it felt amazing. Surreal. It was like the feeling of wind blowing against your hand. You could feel something, yet also feel nothing. All the art he had seen, all the words that came to mind, it did not do the beautiful wings justice. They moved gracefully in time with Castiel’s body as he begun to fall into rhythm again, pounding against Dean. 

Dean soon felt close to climax, and by the look on Cas’ face, he was too. Castiel’s moans grew louder as Dean’s turned to muffled screams, fingernails raking down Cas’ arms, biting his lip gently. Dean climaxed, feeling the wondrous release inside his body. His dick was wet with come, and Cas smiled at it. Seconds later, Cas climaxed. It was possibly the most attractive thing Dean had ever seen.

Castiel’s wings beat rapidly, blowing the loose papers in Dean’s room around. He screamed, a deep sound, but it also had a hint of his true angelic voice. He screamed out in enochian, something that translated loosely to Dean’s name, along with several words meaning ‘fuck’. When Cas had allowed Dean to see his wings, he must have given him the power to hear an angelic voice too. The beating of Cas’ great wings caused the door of the room to slam shut, the noise echoing around the room. Castiel flopped down on top of Dean. He could feel the angels heart beating rapidly as their chests pressed together. They both let out a sigh, then the door was opened with a bang.

Gabriel and Sam had entered the room, faces soaked with worry. 

“Oh my god.” Dean heard Sam whisper. “We heard the door slam.. I thought.. Something was wrong…”

“Huh,” Gabriel said, eyebrows raised. “That’s actually pretty hot.” Sam elbowed him, but the two of them laughed. 

Dean noticed that he could now see Gabriel’s wings too. His archangel wings were beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as Cas’. He stroked the grey feathers, soothing Castiel, who had got up in a hurry.

“You can see them?” Gabriel and Sam said in unison. 

Sam must have mentioned it to Gabriel too. “I guess you and i had the same idea Sammy.”

“Yeah, i guess. Can you put some pants on please? And uh, clean up?”

Dean realised how much come there was, and how exposed he was. Blushing, he signalled for Gabriel and Sam to leave the room, and they obliged, closing the door behind them.

Dean and Cas stared at each other for several seconds, before laughing and moving in for another kiss. “I love you,” Cas whispered.

“I love you too,” Dean said, kissing Cas’ nose. “Now come on, let's clean up.”

~

Dean and Cas headed down the hall, towards a room erupting with colorful lights and loud music. The two shared a confused glance before opening the door and looking inside. Deans face instantly lit up; partially because of the bright lights, partially because of the childish joy that flowed through him. He didn’t know how, but Sam and Gabriel had turned the drab, weary bedroom into a mini arcade. There were arcade games, vending machines and a jukebox lining the walls, strobe lights and disco balls clung to the ceiling like mystical stalactites. But the thing that caught Dean’s eye the most was what was in the center of the room. Gabriel and Sam, half naked, lips locked, laying on the floor. 

Dean tossed an empty soda can that he found resting on a modernized Pac-Man at his brother, yelling, “Get a room, you two.”

“Well we had one before you two came and crashed the party,” Gabriel said. He shared a look of questioning with Sam, and they both got up, redressing themselves. 

Sam sighed, “Well we won’t ruin your party. Gabe and i can finish later. May as well try out all this stuff.” He gestured around the room. 

The four of them spent the next hour or two hopping from machine to machine, mixing drinks from the vending machines like kids hyped up on sugar, and were soon joined by Mary, who brought alcoholic drinks and was all too happy to join in on the childish fun. The angel's wings were folded, but they still took up a large space. Sam kept darting glances at Gabe’s wings, as if it were something he shouldn't be doing. Dean would stroke Cas’ wings every so often, craving the feel of it again. Mary was confused at the actions, as she could not see the wings, but she was too engrossed in a game to focus on the others. 

By the time 2am rolled around, Mary was passed out in the corner, Dean and Cas were slow dancing to fast paced music, Gabriel and Sam were trying to film the hilarity of it (but the failed; the phone wasn’t even on) and everyone was too drunk to notice that Crowley was now standing at the door, laughing his ass off.

Sam raised a glass, and mumbled, “I don’t know about you guys, but this has been the best night in a very long time.” 

Those who were conscious, and not doubled over in a laughing fit, grunted in agreement. It really had been an amazing night.


End file.
